1. Cross Reference
The present invention is related to “Electrical Connector” submitted on May 5, 2009 with Ser. No. 29/336,471, and “Cable Connector” submitted contemporaneously on the same date with Ser. No. 29/336,470, invented by the same inventors and commonly assigned to the same assignee.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly integrated with first and second interfaces intended for interconnecting corresponding interfaces altogether.
3. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Utility Patent No. 200720034623.6 issued to Gu et al. on Feb. 27, 2008 disclosed a conventional electrical connector with at least two interfaces included therein. Referring to FIG. 12, the electrical connector is provided with an insulative housing mounted a plurality of terminals 2 therein and surrounded by a metallic shell 3. The insulative housing 1 forms a pair of tongue plates 11 and a partition board 12 located between said tongue plates so as to create two mating interfaces in the front of the insulative housing.
The arrangement of the partition board 12 could increase the rigidity of the insulative housing at one hand, however, the flip side is that it increases the height of the insulative housing at the same time and is not advantageous for the miniaturization trend of the electrical connector. If the partition board 12 of the insulative housing is omitted, the overall height of the insulative housing is surely and tremendously reduced, however, a boundary between the two mating interfaces is not properly defined, if a mating plug is inserted therein, a steady and reliable electrical connection therebetween can not be assured because the mating plug may shake in the vertical direction. Moreover, the reduction of the height of the insulative housing will only allow one plug to be inserted into at one time, and do not allow the two plugs to be inserted into simultaneously. Obviously, an improved electrical assembly is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.